The Mermaid Mishap
by EmrysTheMerlin
Summary: How would Beast Boy react if on the aniversery of Terra's death, he lost Raven too? But is she really gone? And who is this mystery mermaid Aqualad met on the day after Raven dies? But why doesn't she have any memories? And who is this creep who killed her? Is she dead?
1. Shot Down

**(Authors Note: This is one of my transfers. I originally had this up on Deviantart but it's all messed up now. I posted there as HermioneGR everyone seemed to like this story so I figured I'd post it here too. This is the slightly revised version. I own nothing!)**

Part 1 Shot Down

We were in the tower during a horrible storm. We were watching a movie, well Beastboy and Cyborg were. Starfire was cooking, Robin was working on one of the computers, and I was reading one of my books. Beastboy was unusually quiet. It was starting to bug me until I looked over at the calendar on the wall and saw what day it was. It was the anniversary of the day Terra had sacrificed herself to save the city.

I decided it would be prudent to keep my mouth shut. It hurt me inside to think that Beastboy was so depressed about, yes it was sad. Yes she had saved all of our lives, but I couldn't help hating her because she had had what I couldn't, a normal relationship. She was able to show her feeling, feelings that I never could.

I was barely paying attention to the book I was reading, it was a book that chronicled old powers and those who used them for good or for evil. I didn't even know what page I was on, so lost I was in my musings, and as I looked down at the page the alarm started to go off.

"TITANS TROUBLE!" Robin yelled and we headed out to a cave near town which was the source of the storm, for large black clouds full of lightning were pouring from the entrance. I managed to get us into the cave without any of us getting shocked. What we found inside was a strange scene indeed.

An old man was standing over a small shallow pool in the cave; in the pool was a mermaid. Her hair was an orangeish yellow and her tail was a dark pink. She was clearly suffering due to the small amount of water in the pool. The old man had a bubbling cauldron next to the pool and looked ready to tip it into the water.

"Stop right there!" Robin yelled and the old man looked up from the cauldron and smiled.

"There's nothing you can do to stop me Titans! I've been doing this forever and nothing is going to stop me now!" I knew this guys face from somewhere I just couldn't think where. I couldn't worry about that now though.

The man moved to pour the cauldron into the pool and I summoned my power.

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" I shouted and I covered the top of the cauldron in my dark energy and with my other hand gently lifted the mermaid out of harm's way and into Cyborgs arms. He ran with her outside and gently placed her in the water.

"You witch! You have interfered with my spell! Now you will pay!" The old man screamed and a ball of bright blue light appeared in his hands. He threw it and Beastboy saw that there was no way I was going to be able to dodge. He dove in front of me and the ball of light passed right through him and hit me.

I screamed in pain. The ball of what felt like electricity passed through my skin and I fell out of the air writhing in pain. Star, Robin, and Cyborg managed to subdue the old man as Beastboy ran to my side.

"Raven! Raven please stay with me!" The pain was receding but so was everything else I remembered where I had seen this guy's face before and choked out.

"Beastboy, he's a sorcerer. Beastboy?" My vision had gone dark I couldn't see him anymore.

"Beastboy? Where are you? I can't see." I felt tears streaming from my eyes and strangely did nothing to stop them.

"Raven I'm right here." I felt someone lift me off the ground and knew it must be Beastboy.

"You're gonna be ok Raven. You have to be ok Raven. Cause I don't know what I'd do without you around."

"You'd be fine." I said as the pain increased slightly then receded again.

"No I wouldn't. Who'd make fun of my stupid jokes? Who'd yell at me for playing stankball inside the tower? Who'd make fun of me when I do something stupid?"

I laughed slightly and felt pain course through me.

"Raven you gotta be ok! I tried to save you."

"I know Beastboy. Beastboy I.." The world around me was growing darker rapidly and I wasn't going to get to tell him.

"Thank you Beastboy. I'm sorry I always make fun of you. You really are kinda funny." My eyes flickered closed.

Beastboy was sobbing holding Ravens still form in his arms. Starfire flew up behind him Robin and Cyborg following her. Raven was paler than usual and she wasn't moving. Beastboy was shaking with grief and Starfire turned into Robins shoulder and began to sob. Cyborg whipped his one real eye and saw what the others were missing.

"Guys look!" They did and saw that Raven's body was glowing. She was still in Beastboy's lap and as his hand brushed her face she dissolved into thin air.


	2. Fish Tails and Sketches

**(Authors Note: Still own nothing! Hope you enjoyed the first part, again this is an older story so don't be horribly mean. I didn't edit it much, just a few places where it didn't work right.)**

Part 2 Fish Tails and Sketches 

The old man, who was tied up and under Cyborgs arm, began to cackle and Beastboy spun around on the ground and punched him. Then he grabbed him by his shirt and shook him hard.

"Where is she!?" He yelled in the man's face he merely smiled and said,

"She is far beyond your reach green one. I bet you didn't even know her heart was broken. Poor girl the man, or should I say boy, she loved broke her heart."

"How do you know that?" Beast boy said.

"That's how the spell works green one. It gives me a glimpse into the heart of my victims. Then it goes into full effect and they disappear. You won't ever see her again."

"Why wasn't I able to block it from hitting her?"

"Because my magic only works on women not little boys like you." Beastboy looked about ready to kill the old man so Robin had Starfire take him back to the tower.

"Friend Beastboy I know how you are feeling." Starfire said picking Raven's book up off the floor.

Beastboy snatched it out of her hands.

"No you don't. I tried to save her and she died in my arms. You can't know what that's like until it's happened to you." He sat down in Raven's normal spot and began to read her book.

I woke up slowly. I had no idea where I was or who I was. I looked around and saw that I was in a cave in a large pool of water I was on the edge and I was glad I was because I looked into the center and saw a large dark tunnel that led who knew where.

I was having trouble breathing the air around and dove under the water and suddenly I could breathe. I looked at myself in the bottom of the pool which had a mirror like surface. I liked what I saw. I was a girl with short purple hair that was tucked behind my ears and showed off a bright face with pale skin and a red stone in the middle of my forehead. I had a fish tail it was dark blue and had fins that were a translucent black.

I twirled giggleing and saw that I was wearing a black top with a gem that matched the one on my forehead. So I had some fashion sense at least, whoever I was. I needed to get out of this pool but I couldn't breathe out of the water. So I needed to go through the tunnel. It looked scary so I sang to myself as I swam down it.

"Cause I'm a gypsy, are you coming with me? I might steal your clothes and wear them if they fit me. Never made agreements, just like a gypsy. And I won't back down cause life's already bit me." I gasped as the tunnel finally ended on the most beautiful site I'd ever seen. A coral reef that bloomed with life. Fish were everywhere they swirled around me in a rainbow of colors and I laughed. They were playing in my hair as I continued to swim not really having a destination but wanting to see more of this world I seemed to belong in.

Beastboy had fallen asleep in Raven's usual spot on the couch. Robin shook him. It was half past three in the morning and he had come out here to get a glass of water and found Beastboy curled around Raven's book. He helped him up and took him back to his room and after making sure that he was safe in bed still clutching Ravens book he left the room. He was to wired and upset to sleep anymore. So he wandered around the tower. He heard music and wandered in that direction. He found that it was Raven's room. She must have an automatic timer to set off her music when she was asleep to help drown out her nightmares. They had had a kind of psychic connection ever since she had been literally inside his head and somehow he still felt that connection even though that shouldn't be possible.

He opened her door and went inside. It was kinda creepy in here especially this late at night. He looked around and saw that Raven had left book open on her desk. He walked over to it and saw it wasn't a book but a diary. He blushed slightly but was incredibly curious about what she would have written in a diary, it just didn't seem like a very Raven thing to do. Then he actually looked at the pages and saw that the original intent might have been a diary but it had turned into something very different. It was a sketchbook with pictures of the Titans. As he flipped through the pages there grew to be more and more pictures of a certain Titan, glancing in the trashcan next to her desk he understood why there were so many green pens and colored pencils in it.

Raven had been quite good at sketching the Titans. She must have had a photographic memory for she drew them in battle against Mumbo Jumbo, playing video games, eating Starfire's cooking, arguing, laughing, and crying. Yet he had never seen the book before. Then he flipped to the last page and saw a picture that didn't go with the rest. Raven was in this one.

She must have drawn from a photo for when he turned to the page there was a folded piece of photo paper. The sketch was unfinished, but it was clearly a picture of Raven and Beastboy. It had been right after she had defeated her father. Beastboy had hugged her and Cyborg had snapped a picture of the moment. Robin unfolded the picture and saw that it was the picture Cyborg had taken. The only difference between the photo and the sketch was that the photo was in color.


	3. Finding a Name

**(Authors Note: I own nothing. If you get the reference made in this chapter I will love you forever.)**

Part 3 Finding a Name

I laughed and spun in a circle. There were bright spots of light coming down from the surface. I was tired and needed to sleep but there was nowhere for me to sleep. I turned to the fish that still swirled around me.

"Do you know of anywhere I can to sleep?" The angle fish in front nodded and turned. He swam away and I followed. He led me to a small abandoned looking house made of shells and sea life. The angle fish swirled around in front of me happily.

"Thank you." I listened for a minute and said.

"Your name is Angelo?" He nodded.

"Nice to meet you Angelo. Can you help me pick a name I don't remember mine." He nodded.

Beastboy woke up in bed still holding Raven's book. It took him a moment to realize what had happened and when he finally did tears filled his eyes. He looked down at her book and saw something sticking out of the back of the book. It was a piece of paper. He pulled it out and found that it was a drawing.

It was a sketch of him. Drawn in green, purple, and black colored pencil. She had been really good and saw that it was him laughing and playing a videogame. He stared down at the picture for a while until he realized that he was crying, tears had fallen around the edges of the paper. Luckily none of them had hit the picture. There was a small symbol in the corner of the picture and he saw it was a miniscule raven with its wings outstretched. He laughed through his tears. Sticking the picture up on his headboard he stared at it for a while until he finally fell asleep again.

I woke up sometime later. I must have been in somewhat shallow water because the light from the surface streamed into the shell houses window. I sat up and stretched flexing my tail and flipping my fins. As I did several fish swam out of the corners of the room and began playing. They swirled around each other playing some kind of game. I giggled and Angelo the angel fish swam up to me and I heard him say,

"Come play with us!"

"But I don't know how."

"We'll teach you!"

I swam up to him and he demonstrated that the game was simple enough, it was much like the surface game called tag, only in their version there was more than one fish who was it. Sometimes whole schools of fish were it at a time. He explained that they had never played this with a mermaid before.

"Why not?"

"Most mermaids think of us as pets or pretty scenery, not you. You see us as living things and you can talk to us. Most others can't with a few rare exceptions."

"Well I think you are a great fish Angelo and you have a beautiful personality."

He spun around happily and we began to play. We played for a while until I began to feel hungry and Angelo and his friends, a clown fish named Tank and a blowfish named Randy, took me over to a small outcropping of coral. There he showed me how to distinguish eatable plants and fruit. They showed me which plants tasted good and which tasted bad. They helped me pick enough food for everyone and we brought it back to where the other fish were still playing. They swirled around happily and each took some of the food. We ate and went back to the game. Then it occurred to me. I had learned their names but I still didn't have one.

"Hey Angelo I still don't have a name."

The fish stopped swirling and thought.

"Maybe Marie?" Suggested Melvin the seahorse.

"It's nice but it doesn't really suit her." Said Tiffany the tuna.

"Maybe Tia?" Angelo suggested. His sister Betty shook her head.

We sat in thought for a while longer. There was silence for a while until finally I had an idea.

"Rachel! How about Rachel?" The other fish thought for a moment then grinned.

"That sounds right!" Tank said spinning around in a circle.

We laughed and started playing again.

Aqualad was swimming along and heard a laugh. It was a beautiful laugh and was joined by a myriad of other laughs. He didn't know that laugh but it was actually out loud mingling with the mental laughs of a school of fish. He was curious, he though he knew almost all of the mermaids and mermen in the ocean, from those with tails to those without. He swam in the direction of the laughter.

When he swam around an outcropping of rock he saw a mermaid he had never seen before. She was moderately tall and had a dark blue tail and wore a black top with a red gem set into it. Her short purple hair swirled around her face as she played a game that looked like tag with a misfit school of fish. One of the fish looked over at him then swam over to him. The girl looked after him and saw Aqualad. She looked uncertain.

"Aqualad! Hi!" It was Angelo, an angelfish who liked to wander into trouble. The mermaid hung back looking worried.

"Rachel, come over here and meet Aqualad!" She swam over still looking cautious.

"Aqualad this is Rachel, Rachel this is Aqualad. She cool. She's a telepath like you and she likes to play games with us." Angelo had always been a big talker.

"Why don't you come play with us too?" He asked and Aqualad frowned. This wasn't the best time. He had gotten Robins message about what had happened to Raven a few hours earlier and was headed to Titans tower from Titans East tower to offer his condolences and try to cheer up Beastboy. The other Titans East hadn't been able to come though they had wanted to.

"Sorry I can't Angelo." He said wishing he could.

"That's too bad. It would have been fun." Said the mermaid and he looked her over again, her voice was so familiar but it couldn't be. After all Raven hadn't been a mermaid or cheerful at all. Then something occurred to him. He had never seen this mermaid before even in passing which meant she didn't live in Atlantis.

"If you don't mind my asking where are you staying?" She smiled shyly and took him over to the small shell house built into a coral reef. He looked at it and saw it had been abandoned for a while.

"This place doesn't look to safe or comfortable. You don't have anywhere else to stay?" She shook her head.

"Well I dont think anyone will mind you staying here but you'll need some stuff. I'll bring you some essentials tomorrow after I go see my other friends." She blushed.

"Thanks but you really don't have to do that."

"Sure I do. It's my job to help lovely mermaids like yourself." She blushed deeper and he checked his watch, a diver watch Raven had gotten him for his birthday.

"I have to go but I'll come back tomorrow." She nodded.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. Maybe while I'm gone Angelo and his friends can help you fix the place up."

Angelo nodded and his friends swam into the house looking for things to fix.

I went into the shell house and began to open cupboards and doors. There were only three rooms in the house and only seven cupboards but looking around I saw it was filthy and in disrepair. I found a broom in one of the only two closets in the house. I also found an old tool belt with a few shale tools in it. I strapped it around my waist and found it was a little big but it adjusted to perfection. We began our work.

We kept working until we found a problem we couldn't fix. There was a large hole in the roof. Though the roof was made of coral the coral seemed to have been broken and hadn't healed right. I placed my hand on the coral and felt its pain. I cringed away and felt my heart ache with pain and sympathy for the pain it felt. I wanted to help it and I replaced my hand on the coral. It shuddered and then began to grow beneath my fingers. My hands were glowing and the coral seemed to sigh in relief as the pain eased and then went away entirely. The roof sealed and the coral seemed to rejoice that it was no longer broken.

Angelo stared at me and then grinned. He swirled around me proclaiming me amazing.

"Can't all mermaids do that?" I asked confused, I had had no idea I could do that.

"No not even Aqualad can do that. But you helped the coral! That was amazing and look it's thanking you!" I looked up and saw that small iridescent flowers had begun to bloom in the coral. I smiled glad I had been able to help someone in pain.

We finished fixing up the house and sat down exhausted. I was panting and hungry again. Angelo and Tank went off with a few other fish to go get some snacks.


	4. The Truth Behind the Spell

**(Authors Note: I own nothing.)**

Part 4 The Truth Behind the Spell

Aqualad arrived at Titans Tower at around noon and knocked on the door.

"It's me Aqualad! Let me in." The doors slid open and he was greeted by Starfire who was wearing bells around her neck. She slipped a necklace of bells from over her arm and slid it over his head.

"Come in and join us friend Aqualad!" She looked like she had been celebrating.

"What's going on? I got the message about Raven."

"We are having a Tameranian Celebration of life, it is called Galanic. It occurs on my planet when someone passes on. Instead of crying over their death, as seems to be customary on this planet, we celebrate the life of the person."

"Sounds good. How's BB taking it?" She frowned.

"Friend Beastboy is very depressed and has been reading Ravens book ever since yesterday. I think he thinks he will find a way to bring her back in the book. I fear he will not."

"Poor guy." They arrived in the living room and found a party in full swing. They were all swapping stories about Raven and everything she had ever done. At least one Titan from all over the world was there. Jynx and Kidflash were swapping stories with Pantha and Jericho listened patiently to Cyborg talking about how Raven had once helped him rebuild his car. Beastboy was sitting on the couch reading. Aqualad headed over to him and sat down next to him.

"Hey BB."

"Hi Aqualad." Not Aquadude, this was bad, he had completely lost his spunk.

"Ok BB you gotta snap out of this. She wouldn't want you to mope around." Beastboy seemed wrapped up in the book and didn't speak so Aqualad left him alone for a while. Beastboy had found a very interesting page in the book Raven had been reading the day she disappeared.

A few hours later the party broke up and Aqualad left, he needed to get to Atlantis and get Rachel some supplies.

Beastboy finally lowered the book a look of wonder and excitement on his face. Starfire flew over to him.

"What is up friend Beastboy?" He smiled and held out the book open to a certain page. Starfire skimmed though it and gasped in surprise then squealed in delight.

"What's going on?" Robin said as Cyborg covered his ears.

"Tell them friend Beastboy, tell them this wonderful news!" Beastboy had them all sit on the couch and began to read aloud out of Raven's book.

" 'The sorcerer Thanis is a terrible sorcerer with the power to steal souls. He has two appearances, one an old man and the other a young handsome man. He only surfaces every few thousand years and when he does he has a specific purpose. His purpose is to steal a soul, but it must be a specific soul. He requires the soul of a mermaid to extend his life another thousand years. If he is interrupted or his spell fails he will find a venerable human or human-like girl and turn her into a mermaid. This spell only works if the girl's heart is broken or if she is in another unstable state. Then he will track them down and harvest their soul. This process takes a long time to prepare and normally takes at least a week though it can take longer.' The entry ends there but look at the picture of this Thanis guy." Beastboy said shoving the book into Robins face then Cyborgs. The sketch of the man, drawn in a hand that defiantly was not Ravens, was identical to the man they had fought when Raven had disappeared.

"There's a referenced entry about turning someone into a mermaid or man. 'The victim of the spell is normally female though the spell can be adjusted to work on males as well. The symptoms are deathlike. The victim will experience pain and go blind followed by loss of all signs of life including but not limited to breath, and heartbeat. Then the victim will disappear. They will reappear in the nearest source of water when the spell has been completed which usually takes an hour to a day.' That's where that one ends, sort of. There are some handwritten notes in here but I can't read them. I don't think that's English." Cyborg took the book and examined the notes.

"I think it's Sanskrit. Raven did say she spoke it."

"Can you translate it?" Beastboy asked and Cyborg shook his head.

"I can't read it but maybe my computer can. It'll take awhile though. About two weeks."

"We don't have two weeks. Is there anyone we know who might speak Sanskrit?" Beastboy said getting frustrated as the prospect of seeing Raven again slipped farther away.

"Well we could try Jynx. She's the only other magic user the Titans have that I can think of offhand." Robin said and pulled out his communicator.

"Robin calling Kidflash and Jynx."

"This is Jynx. What's up?"

"How long do you think it would take you guys to get back here?" There was a knocking at the door and Robin went to answer it. A few minutes later he arrived back in the living room with Kidflash and Jynx whose hair was ruffled.

"Sorry it took me so long. It takes longer when I have someone to carry." Kidflash said looking in the fridge for food. He was always hungry.

"What did you guys need?" Jynx asked.

"Can you read Sanskrit?" Beastboy asked and Jynx nodded.

"Well not fluently but enough to get by. Why?" Beastboy held out the book to her and she read through it. She nodded.

"I'm assuming this is the guy you fought when Raven disappeared?" They nodded.

"We need you to translate this if you can." Robin said pointing at the notes on the bottom of the page. Jynx nodded.

"Give me a few hours." They nodded.

I was getting tired and as the water around me grew darker I decided to go inside to sleep. I fell asleep easily but tossed and turned. Nightmares haunted me, dreams of pain and the feeling of dying. Then a few hours before dawn the nightmares subsided and were replaced with dreams of laughter and joy. It was a boy's laughter mingling with my own. The sound made my chest hurt and I saw the silhouette of a boy, as the incredibly bright light around him dimmed I saw a head of green hair and the back of a green neck. His back was turned to me but I felt I knew him. My chest throbbed and I sat bolt upright in bed just as he turned around. I blinked clearing the image from my mind. Whoever that had been he made my heart ache and I wasn't sure why.


	5. Lasses and Lads

**(Authors Note: I own nothing)**

Part 5 Lasses and Lads

It was dawn by the time Jynx finished translating the Sanskrit. She yawned and stretched, intentionally nudging Kidflash awake with her foot. He stirred and sat up. Beastboy had bags under his eyes and had been pacing all night, unable to sleep until he learned the truth. Robin was curled up on the couch next to Starfire and Cyborg had gone to his room to recharge. Jynx stretched again and said.

"Well I'm done translating." Beastboy looked up at her hope gleaming in his eyes.

"But I dont think you'll like what I've found out." Robin stretched and shook Star awake. She flew to go get Cyborg. They returned a few minutes later and Robin made coffee. Jynx stood in front of them holding the book and her notes out in front of her. Finally everyone sat down and Jynx began.

"Alright I don't want anyone to interrupt me until I'm finished." She glared at Kidflash who grinned and got up to make breakfast.

"Good. Now this is a really complex form of Sanskrit but I was able to translate all of it. It took a little longer than I thought though. Now here's what it says _'Victims of the mermaid's curse have been known to lose their memory. Though this is similar to a disease called Amnesia it is far from the same thing. The memory loss can range from loss of the last few days to loss of the entire life before the spell. There is only one cure for the spell, though it is incredibly difficult to find. The cure lies in healing the human or otherwise human-like girl's broken heart.'_ That's where it ends but I have no idea how to fix a broken heart."

There was silence in the room for a moment then Jynx spoke again.

"So the key to getting Raven back is finding out why her heart was broken. If we can do that and find her, well the mermaid version of her, we might be able to get her back to normal but I'd say we have about a week. According to the book anyway." Cyborg spoke up.

"Well we would only have a week if we hadn't thrown this Thanis guy in jail right?" Jynx shook her head.

"He's a very powerful sorcerer. I'd be surprised if he was still in jail." Cyborg checked his computer and nodded.

"Yep, she's right. Apparently this morning one of the guards went to give Thanis his breakfast and he wasn't in his cell." Cyborg sighed.

"So basically we've got about four days considering it's been two since Raven disappeared, to find her and fix her broken heart. But we don't even know why her heart is broken. Piece of cake right?" Beastboy said burying his head in his hands.

I hadn't been able to sleep since I had woken up from the dream of that boy. I hadn't been able to get his silhouette out of my mind either. There was something so familiar about it, but I couldn't place it. So I took my mind off the boy by cleaning the house until it was spotless. The coral was gleaming and there were now flowers blooming on the inside of the coral.

Aqualad arrived at Rachels house and found it fixed and sparkleing clean. He knocked and Angelo swam out of one of the windows and told him just to go in. He opened the door and went inside. He had a bag full of the things Rachel would need. These items included some food from Atlantis, a blanket, a few pillows, a one person dining set and a few shirts his sister, Aqualass had picked out. She had wanted to come meet Rachel but had been busy. He set the bag down and continued to wander the house looking for her.

I heard someone come in and Angelo swam up and told me it was Aqualad.

"I'm in here!" I shouted from the bedroom. The flowers swayed in the current and small fish shimmered swimming in and out of the windows. Aqualad entered the room and smiled.

"Well you've done a great job on the place. I could have sworn there were holes in the roof."

"There were. She fixed the coral. She made it grow!" Angelo was a little blabber mouth. Aqualad stared at me his mouth hanging open.

"That's increasable. I've only ever heard of one other merperson with that power." I looked up at him startled.

"Who?" I asked.

"The queen of Atlantis. How would you feel if I told her about you?"

"Nervous, excited, honored."

"I think she would be interested in you. I should go tell her now. Oh and I brought some stuff for you." He dodged back into the front of the house and came back with a bag of things.

"Thank you." I said blushing slightly.

"I hope you like the clothes. My sister picked them out." I pulled a deep blue shirt with short sleeves and pearls embroidered into the fabric out of the bag.

"They are beautiful, and so fancy." I said pulling another shirt out of the bag. This one was longer and would cover my waist. It had tiny shells embroidered on the long flowing sleeves and was a bright yellow.

"Well I'm off. Oh and my sister might be stopping by later." I nodded still pulling things out of the bag. He left still looking stunned and Angelo went with him, wanting to leave me alone while I changed clothes.

Aqualad headed back toward Atlantis thoughts racing through his head. How had this stunning mermaid just dropped out of the surface water? She had a power that was almost unheard of under the sea. So how had she just appeared one day? It didn't make any sense.

I was trying on a deep green top that came down to just above my stomach and had what appeared to be small gems sewn onto the collar. The sleeves were small and had the same small gems at their edge. I heard someone knock on the door and went to answer it. There was a very pretty girl at my door who had to be Aqualads sister. She had the same kind of hair, black, only hers was braided and had a string of pearls woven into it. She wore a similar outfit to his only hers was a dark purple.

"Hello you must be Rachel." I nodded.

"And you must be Aqualass." I said and it was her turn to nod.

"Aqualad told me about your unusual talent. He also said that you are going to meet the Queen." This was news to me.

"She wants to meet you as soon as possible and as I always say there's no time like the present so let's get you ready!" She pulled a bag from behind her back and dragged me by my hand into the bedroom to get ready. By the time she was done I was dressed in a long flowing cream colored top. My hair had been brushed and decorated with flowers that fell out of the coral. I had a string of light pink pearls wrapped around my tail. I looked good, even I had to admit that.

Finally I turned back to Aqualass. She looked me over nodding.

"I'm glad it fits you. I wasn't sure it would. But it looks nice."

"So we're going to meet the Queen now?" I was nervous and my voice was shaking. Aqualass must have noticed, for she swam up to me, her flowy pants moving with her legs as she moved them.

"Trust me she'll like you. As long as you weren't lying about your power and I don't think you were. You have honest eyes, though they look older than you." She smiled as I frowned.

"That's not a bad thing though, it just means you have seen things that make you wise, give you experiences beyond your age." I shook my head.

"But I don't remember anything like that. I barely remember anything." I hadn't told anyone that not even Angelo, but for some reason I felt I could trust her. I needed to tell someone.

"The Queen might be able to help you with her magic." Aqualass was sure the Queen could help her and wanted her to because something about this girl seemed so sad and isolated, even through the veil if happiness and joy.

We headed out and as we swam the scenery changed. The water grew deeper and for some reason I thought it should have grown darker but I could still see perfectly fine. So we swam along and finally our destination came into view and I gaped.

The city was entirely crafted out of the sea around it. The buildings weren't built on the ground so much as they grew out of it. They were every shape and size and carved into them were beautiful designs and artwork. There was a pure feeling to it and as we swam into it I also felt that it was a friendly place.

There were mermaids and men here of every shape and size. A couple swam past us, the girl with the tail of a dolphin and the boy with the tail of a shark. There were also mermen and maids like Aqualass with legs. Some had strange shaped ears and others had scales on their arms but it all seemed very natural as they went around their daily business. A few waved at Aqualass and one merman, with greenish hair and the tail of a clownfish, smiled at me and I heard him whistle as I passed. I giggled blushing a deep red. Aqualass grinned at me and whispered conspiratorially,

"That's Bobby. He's a clownfish in more than one way, always the jokester, and you're the first girl he's shown any interest in since his last girlfriend dumped him." I grinned looking back over my shoulder. The green hair had sparked something in my memory but I had suppressed it, I didn't want to remember yet.

Finally we arrived at the palace and I gasped. The palace was made entirely of some kind of irridesnt rock that only grew here. The entire palace was glowing and was one seamless piece, not a crack or crevice in sight. It was stunning and so was the woman who stood waiting for us. Her hair was long and dark red. She wore simple clothes that made me feel incredibly overdressed. They were similar to Aqualass's but they seemed to glow with radiance. She was simply stunning. She turned and smiled.

Her eyes matched the color of the water around her and had small gold flecks in them. Aqualass bowed and I followed suit.

' This must be the Queen!' I thought to myself as Aqualass straightened and I followed her motions again. The Queen smiled again and I smiled shyly back at her.

"Welcome home Aqualass, this must be the remarkable girl Aqualad told me about. I am pleased to meet you Rachel."

"The pleasure is all mine your majesty." I said and she laughed a musical laugh.

"There is no need for that here we are all friends, I would like us to be friends at any rate. You do have power I can sense it in you but it is unlike anything I have ever sensed before. I think you may even be more powerful than myself with enough proper training."

"Really your majesty!?" I was stunned and had had no idea that I had that much power.

She nodded and smiled her radiant smile again.

"Why don't you both come into the palace and we can talk more?" Aqualass and I nodded and we went into the palace.


	6. The Diary

**(Authors Note: I own nothing. Yes it is my theory that Raven keeps a diary to get out all those emotions she couldn't control.)**

Part 6 The Diary

"Beastboy we got a hold of Aqualad!" Said Cyborg knocking on Ravens door. Beastboy had shut himself in her room and hadn't come out for several hours. He had said he was going to find out why Raven's heart was broken, even if he had to read all day and night. The door slid open a crack and Beastboys head poked out. He had dark circles under his eyes.

"What did he say?" Beastboy said rubbing his eyes. The room Cyborg could barely see around Beastboy was lit by candles and there were books everywhere. The only place untouched was Ravens desk.

"He said he met a new mermaid recently who looks a lot like Raven and he'll check into it some more. What have you found?" Beastboy sighed and opened the door all the way motioning Cyborg in.

"Nothing dude. Squat! All these books have in them is spells and things like that. Not even that book she talks about like it has the answers to everything in it, you know the book of Azar, has the answers in it!" He sighed as he picked up another book from one of the disorganized piles on the floor. He began to flip through it and Cyborg went over to the desk and found an open book. There were sketches in it.

"Hey BB. You should see this." Beastboy set down the book and walked over to the desk. The two boys began at the beginning of the book. There were diary entries here though after the first few they were replaced by sketches. The first entry read,

_'Dear Diary,_

_ Wow it's been a while since I did this, but here goes. Today was an interesting day. I got to meet Starfires sister, then she betrayed Star and Star kicked her ass. But that's not the really interesting thing that happened. No the interesting thing happened before Star's sister, Blackfire, showed up. We went to the fair and somehow I got dragged along, Star and Robin were on the Ferris wheel, I think they might have a thing for each other. So I was stuck with Cyborg and Beastboy. As per usual Beastboy was trying to be funny and failing miserably. The most annoying thing about him is that he has this kind of sixth sense of when someone isn't enjoying themselves. And he uses it on me! He said he was going to win me a prize so that I would have some fun. He won me a giant chicken, a chicken! He thinks I threw it away but I kept it. It was really sweet of him to win it for me and it would be just plain mean to throw it away after he spent three hours trying. I know he thinks I'm a creepy person but I'm not sadistic, or evil. Well I should get some sleep.' _

"She kept the chicken?" Cyborg and Beastboy said in unison and looked around. Sure enough tucked into a high corner of the tallest bookshelf in the room was a dusty stuffed chicken.

"Wow. I did think she threw this away." Beastboy said staring up at the chicken then he turned back to the diary and flipped a few pages until he came to one of the last actual diary entries. At the bottom was a picture drawn simply in pencil it was of Beastboy and Terra when she had come back before she had betrayed them.

_'Dear Diary,_

_ I don't trust her. I really don't. She leaves and then a few months later she shows up out of the blue like "Hi I'm awesome and cheerful. Oh and I can suddenly control my powers without any problems now! Can I join your team?" Like that isn't suspicious at all. And Beastboy just throws himself at her like a puppy! Then he glares at me when I have the reasonable reaction of, "Ok when are you going to run out on us again?" Seriously she's done it before and she'll do it again. Plus I had this weird vision when she brushed past me. It was really blurry but it wasn't good that much I know. Then she saved the tower and I guess that gives her a few points.'_

The entry was interrupted by the sketch of Terra and Beastboy then there was more writing.

_'That bastard! The first new girl to join the team and he falls head over heels for her. It's not that I care but really! He had to fall for the peppy blonde blue eyed bimbo! Ok I should explain, my room is just down the hall from Terra's new room and I couldn't sleep again and I happened to open my door and overhear Beastboy asking Terra out. She rejected him! I mean he might not be the brightest bulb in the pack but he deserves better than her. Still it's not like I care or anything.' _

There was an inkblot on the page, she must have jumped for that had been the night Terra had betrayed them. She must have heard the intruders. There were tearstains on the page. Beastboy read and reread the entry trying to make sense out of the words, 'He deserves better than her.', the tearstains and the obvious emotion that had gone into the entry. He sat down in Ravens chair and put his hands on either side of the diary. He felt something cold and metal under his hand. He lifted it and found a penny.

Why would Raven keep a penny on her desk? Then he remembered that he had given it to her right before she had caused the end of the world. She had kept that too. He held it in his hand as the pieces began to slowly fall into place.

Aqualad swam as fast as he could to Rachels house and found it empty. He knew what must have happened. Aqualass had come to bring her to the palace. He sighed in relief swimming off toward the palace. At least she was safe. Little did any of them suspect that all of their problems were about to get a whole lot worse.

Thanis cackled to himself as he mixed ingredients for the soul stealing potion. This time nothing would go wrong, he had everything he needed and two more days before the ceremony. The best part was he would have a very powerful soul this time and her friends all thought she was dead. He continued laughing as he started the fire under the cauldron. It needed only to simmer for two days and it would be ready. It could simmer on its own. He had other things to do. He needed to find the girl, what had the green one called her? Raven, that's right. He would use the trick that worked for every mermaid he made. He sat down to meditate.

Night fell and since it was too dark now for me to find my way home I was allowed to stay in the palace. The room they gave me was huge and beautiful. The walls were decorated with precious and semi-precious gems. The walls gave off a soft glow and it somehow lulled me to sleep, in the giant bed made of a cast off giant clam shell. At first I didn't dream then the dream began. It started much where the last dream I had had ended, only the setting was different.

This time it was on top of a very tall building that overlooked a city on one side and an ocean on the other. It was that time of day when the sun was just a few minutes from setting and lit everything with a soft golden light. There were other people there, three boys and two, no three girls. The third girl was a blonde blue eyed girl that I hated on sight. She hugged a boy with green skin and hair and my heart twisted like a wet rag.

I knew that girl her name was Terra, she had betrayed me and my friends. But I still didn't know who my friends were. The scene faded and I called after it,

"No I need to know who I am! Come back please!" The world went dark and I fell to my knees and suddenly I realized I was human I had legs. I felt down my legs and found black boots and feet. I was human. Then a voice came out of the blackness. It was vaguely familiar but I couldn't place it.

"Don't cry child." Out of the blackness stepped an innocent looking old man. He smiled at me.

"Dear Raven," That name shocked me to the core. He stepped up next to me and pulled me to my feet. I realized I was indeed crying.

"Who's Raven?" He turned me around and I saw a mirror where none had been. At first it showed me as I knew me, a mermaid dressed in a flowing nightgown made of silver satin. Then the mirror shimmered and showed a moderately tall human girl she was nearly identical to me but she wasn't me she couldn't be I was a mermaid wasn't I. I held my head it hurt and I was confused.

"You are Raven, not Rachel. I wish I could explain everything now but I can't, not yet. It's painful isn't it?" I nodded still holding my head which was pounding. He laid his hand on my shoulder and spoke again.

"I will tell you how to end the pain but you aren't ready yet. You need more time to be ready to remember. You need two more days then you can come find me. In the cave where you first woke up, that's where you'll find me." I nodded, maybe he could help me. He smiled and I sat bolt upright in bed sweating and holding back a scream as the pain in my head peaked.

I got out of bed and swam to the door of the balcony that was attached to my room. I opened the door and swam outside. I needed fresh air, well water. I looked down and saw I once again was a mermaid. The balcony's surface was reflective and I looked down and saw the human girl I had seen in the dream. I pinched my arm and felt pain. My head continued to throb. I couldn't wrap my mind around the concept of not being what I thought I was. It shook me to the core.

If I wasn't what I thought I was then what was I?

I continued simply swimming in place. Then I saw someone coming towards me. At first I couldn't make out what exactly who it was. Then I saw a boy with flowing black hair. It was Aqualad. I smiled as things began to make sense again. He saw me and seemed to sigh in relief. As he got closer my head began to throb again. The pain was only getting worse.

Aqualad saw Rachel, or was she Raven, grab her head and start shaking then she stopped. He swam faster and caught her as she drifted down in the water her eyes were closed and she was obviously unconscious. He went inside and lay her down on the bed tucking her in. He went to get the Queen. Something wasn't right. Once the Queen was with her and he was out of the room he called the Titans.

"Aqualad calling Robin."

"This is Robin. What have you found?"

"I've found her. I'll send you the picture." He had snapped a picture of her laying on the bed so that he could send it to the Titans. He sent it and waited for a reply.

"Well you think it's her?" He asked after several moments of silence.

"I think it's possible. I'll need to see what the others think but keep your eyes on her please." Aqualad nodded and hung up.

Robin sighed and pulled the picture up on the TV sized monitor in the living room. It was of a girl who did look a hell of a lot like Raven except for the one odvious difference. The bright blue fish tail. Other than that they could be identical twins. Even Ravens gem was there. The sun was starting to rise and he yawned and stretched, he hadn't gotten much sleep since it had happened. He got up to find Beastboy and Cyborg, Starfire was asleep on the couch. There was no need to wake her until everyone was there.

Beastboy woke with a start at the knock on Ravens door. He had fallen asleep on her bed with a book under his head as a pillow. He changed into a cat and stretched. Then he ran to the door and turned back into himself opening it. It was Robin.

"What do you have?" Beastboy asked and saw Cyborg walking up behind him stretching.

"We got a picture of the mermaid that Aqualad thinks is Raven." Robin said and Beastboy's heart skipped a beat. He ran into the living room ahead of the others and found Starfire sitting up on the couch smiling. He looked up at the screen and found Raven's sleeping face staring back at him. That was her. He knew it the first look told him that.

"That's her! I'd know her anywhere!" Beastboy said running up to the screen. Cyborg went to the keyboard and typed up another picture of Raven. She was asleep in the T-jet on the way to Japan. They were identical. Beastboy was right it was her.

Aqualad smiled after Robin hung up on him. It was Raven, the mermaid was Raven. She was alive.

The Queen straightened up from Rachels bed and sighed. She was in a state of shock and needed rest. Apparently Aqualad had done this merely by smiling at her. Something had happened but until Rachel woke up she couldn't ask her anything. They needed to keep him away from her for now. The day was rapidly fading.

I tossed and turned as jumbled visions of someone else's life passed in front of my eyes. One moment I was at a carnival with the green boy and a man half made of metal then I was on the beach laughing with a girl who had long red hair and green eyes. Her skin was a peculiar shade of orange, too light to be really called orange but to well orange to be normal. Then I was fighting a boy in a skintight costume, the top was black while the tights, there was no other word for it, were a dark green. He also wore a black and yellow cape and a mask. I pinned him then let him up, both of us were laughing.

My heart hurt and I sat up in bed as I saw a vision of Aqualad and I in an air filled cave, the others from my visions were there too. I knew him, he was a member of Titans East and I was his friend. The other me was. This me wasn't really me. That much I knew but for some reason I couldn't figure out who I really was, the maid or the mermaid.


	7. A Fish May Love a Bird

**( Author Note: I still own nothing)**

Part 7 A Fish May Love a Bird

I needed to find Aqualad, ask him what he knew. Ask him if he knew me. The real me. I was alone in the room, then a knocking came at the door.

"Come in." I said and the door opened, there he was the person I needed to talk to.

"Hi Rachel, I need to talk to you really quick." I nodded and he came all the way in the room.

" I need to talk to you too." He looked startled. He sat down at the foot of the bed.

"You go first." He said and I took a deep breath, I had to word this so it didn't sound acusing.

"Aqualad.." I paused having a better idea.

"How are Titans East?" He paled.

"Raven?" Something in me snapped and I could hold the anger no longer.

"You knew this whole time!? You knew who I was and you didn't tell me!" He paled further.

"Raven listen, I thought you were dead. We all did." It was as if a knife pierced my heart.

"I never thought you would show up down here. I wasn't looking for you." I was stunned and didn't know what to do. Then the uncontrollable anger rose again. I grabbed the pillow from the bed and threw it at him.

I was out of the bed before it hit. I was surprisingly fast when I was mad. I also felt out of control but right now I needed answers and there was only one place I could get those. I would go to Thanis, the old man who had helped me. It was dark by the time I reached the shell house. Too dark for me to continue so I went inside the house. I found my shirt there and pulled it on. I felt more comfortable in it. I would rest until the sun came up enough for me to see then I would go back up the tunnel I had gone down when I had first woken up.

Aqualad called the Titans when it got to dark for him to follow Raven's trail.

"Aqualad calling Robin."

"This is Robin. What's up?"

"She's gone. She left, I couldn't catch her. She knows who she is but I don't think she remembers everything." Robin swore. He had been afraid of something like this. Raven had once explained magic to him and she had said that with some spells the victim or recipient of the spell, or curse, would be drawn to the caster. This had to be one of those times.

I was so tired from the mental exhaustion of the previous day I slept for most of the next. It was twilight when I finaly woke up from my mercifully dreamless sleep. Their faces still haunted me though. The faces of the other me and her friends seemed to float in front of me even when I was awake. I started looking for the hole I had swum out of when I had first woken up.

Aqualad searched all over Atlantis for her but couldn't find her anywhere. He had even inlisted the help of his friend Tram and a few merpeople who had volentiered, among them was Bobby, the resident clown among his age group who normaly didn't take any responsibility if he could avoid it. Aqualad went with him when they split up into groups to search for her.

"Why are you doing this?" Aqualad asked, you had to be straight with him or he would dodge the question. He paused thinking.

"Well I saw her when she first came into Atlantis and I fell. I fell hard. She is beautiful."

"She's also powerful and human, sort of. She got turned into a mermaid by a spell." Bobby didn't miss a beat.

"I really don't care. I really like her and I want to get to know her." He smiled as they continued to swim around looking for her. Dusk fell and Aqualad began to give up hope of finding her as they got closer to the shore then he got Aqualass' telepathic call.

"Aqualad I had an idea. What if she went home? To the place where you found her?"

"Why didn't I think of that? Bobby and I will check it out." He relayed the idea to Bobby and they swam off as fast as they could.

Back on the surface a storm was brewing as Thanis stirred his cauldron. The potion was ready and she was coming. Soon she would find the tunnel and then her own destruction. He laughed to himself as the sun continued its unstoppable journey across the sky.

The titans were searching everywhere for Thanis. If they could find him before the end of the day they could stop him from stealing Ravens soul. The storm was getting worse and it was getting harder for Starfire and Beastboy to fly.  
Something about the storm was wrong though. It spat lighting and ice at the Titans seeming to target them. It was almost as if it wanted them not to find Thanis. Then Robin remembered. He called the others on their communicators.

"Guys remember that storm the night Raven first disappeared?" There was a chorus of agreement from the other Titans.

"I think he's cast another one to stop us from finding him in time." Beastboy landed on a tall building facing the bay and changed from a falcon into himself.

"And I think he's where he was the first time. Look at the cove!" There were storm clouds boiling from the mouth of the selfsame cave Thanis had used the first time.

I finally found the entrance to the tunnel and began to swim up it. I was only half way into the opening when I heard people shouting. It was Aqualad and the boy Aqualass had pointed out to me. His name was Bobby.

"Thank god we found you Raven. Don't go up there. It's a trap. You have to listen to me please." Aqualad said gasping for breath. They had apparently swum here as fast as they could. I glared at him.

"I want answers and this is the only way I'm going to get them."

"No it isn't. I can take you to the Titans they can tell you who you are. I promise there is a safer way to do this." Bobby reached out his hand and I backed further up the tunnel. I was afraid and wanted to know the truth, could Aqualad really help me? Or was Thanis the only person who could? I had backed all the way into the tunnel and Bobby smiled at me and said,

"Its alright. We don't bite, we aren't sharks." I laughed and began to reach my hand out to him when the stone around the opening began to move and grow inward, closing the hole. I yanked my hand back as the hole closed further and the last thing I saw before the hole closed completely was Aqualads panicked face. Then everything went black as the hole sealed itself.

Aqualad called the Titans as Bobby pounded on the now solid stone. There was no answer from the Titans and there was no way to get at Raven. She had fallen into a trap and there was no way to save her.


	8. Mending Whats Broken

**(Authors Note: I still own nothing. FINAL PART! Climax time!)**

Part 8 Mending What Is Broken

The Titans made it into the cave and saw that there was a force field in the room. It was clear but every now and then lightning flickered across it. There was Thanis cackling like a madman and in the pool of water next to the bubbling cauldron was Raven, a mermaid with a bright blue fishtail.

The stone was still growing forcing me to swim up the tunnel and it closed off the pool that I had woken up in only the pool was different there wasn't as much water as there had been and I gasped for air that I couldn't breathe. Thanis was cackling over me, he had planned this. Aqualad had been right it was a trap. Suddenly someone, several someone's in fact, burst into the cave. They were the people from my dreams. The green boy looked panicked and transformed into an elephant filling most of the cavern. He charged at an invisible wall of force and bounced off it turning back into himself. The others began to attack it as well. They were trying to help me. Names slipped into my mind, Robin Starfire Cyborg, but the green boys name still eluded me.

She was right there but he couldn't get to her. There was pain in her eyes as she gasped audibly for breath but there wasn't enough water for her to survive in. Beastboy hit the force field again as a goat, then slashed at it as a saber tooth tiger but he couldn't get through to her then he remembered Jinxes words,

'To break the spell you have to fix her broken heart.' But how could he do it he turned back into himself and got as close to the force field as he could. Then he began to talk praying she could hear him.

"Raven we're coming. We are going to save you. I'm so glad you're alive. When I thought you were gone I couldn't live with myself. I don't care about Terra anymore, she has a normal life now. I care about you probably more than I want to admit even to myself so please come back."

I heard the green boys voice as Thanis came up behind the caldron and prepared to tip it into what little water there was. His voice shook me down to my heart and I looked up at him as Thanis tipped the caldron. When his eyes met mine it all came flooding back, just as the potion came pouring into the pool.

The potion settled in the pool but something wasn't right. There was something too big in the pool then in a flash of black light it vanished leaving the pool empty. Raven wasn't there. Nothing was there. Then a black raven of energy flew up out of the ground.

I was back! I knew everything. The green boy's name was Beastboy, he was obnoxious and not funny but I liked him anyway. Thanis had tried to kill me I would get rid of him. He wouldn't hurt anyone ever again. I summoned my power and chanted a spell that opened a portal to a desert planet. Then I used my power to shove him through it.

Raven was back and she was herself again. She defeated Thanis by shoving him into a portal and flew down to the ground as the shield lowered. She wobbled as she landed and stumbled but Beastboy, who had flown over the shield as soon as he could, steadied her. Then he hugged her. He stayed like that for a while.

I was being hugged and I kind of liked it but not enough to let it continue. I pushed him back till he was an arm's length away. His eyes were bloodshot and he had tearstains on his face. He had been crying and hadn't gotten any sleep apparently all week.

"Are you ok Beastboy you look like you haven't slept in a week?" Beastboy simply stared at me for a moment then laughed.

"You were missing for a week. We all thought you were dead, and you are worried about me." He hugged me again and I wiggled trying to get out.

"Quit it!" I said blushing. He pulled back and saw me blush. I blushed deeper and he blushed a dark green. Luckily none of the others seemed to notice. Robin walked up and patted me on the shoulder. Starfire flew up and hugged me tight. I felt like my ribs were cracking.

Cyborg called Aqualad and put Raven on for a few minutes.

"Raven! I'm so glad you're ok and you again."

"Me too." I said unsmiling. Then Bobby must have grabbed the communicator from Aqualad for his face appeared. He grinned at me and waved.

"Hey Raven? How's the air up there?" I laughed and Beastboy stiffened.

"The air up here is fine. How's the water?"

"Great. You should come swimming sometime." He said then winked. I couldn't help it I giggled. Then Aqualad took the phone back and we said our goodbyes. Then we headed back to the tower We got back and had some of Starfire's cooking. I was glad it didn't kill me.

I headed off to bed. I opened the door to my room and screamed.

Beastboy came running and Raven whirled on him.

"Who went in my room!?" He paled. We spent a pleasant evening of me chasing him around the tower until I finaly cornered him in the living room and pounded him with his own stankball.

THE END


End file.
